Lucas White
Biography Lucas Prescott White (born: Lucas Prescott Harris on May 11, 2018) is the biological son of Stacie Harris, a prison inmate convicted of the crime of 1st degree murder of a Japanese-American student Maria Tachimi at the age of 8. Lucas was born on May 11, 2018 and weighed 11 lbs and 7 oz, at a Miami County Prison hospital ward at approximately 4:30 am, where his biological mother, Stacie Harris was currently incarcerated for the remainder of her life for her heinous crime with no parole. He was a very healthy baby boy. However, he was immediately taken away from his mother and placed for adoption after the court reviewed Stacie's health condition and background record. Lucas was given custody to by his mother's ex-boyfriend, Charles White and his fiancée, Hailey Saki. Charles agreed to adopt the child as his son. Six months later, Lucas' mother Stacie died in prison from alcohol poisoning while the child remained with his adoptive father and his fiancée. Charles brought Lucas and Hailey over to his parents' house to discuss their adoption of Lucas with the court and the social worker who met with him and Hailey regularly to make sure Lucas was being cared for properly, provided a safe and suitable environment and lots of love and attention. Lucas spent his very first Christmas at his adoptive grandparents' house with his adoptive father, his adoptive father's fiancee, his adoptive aunts and uncles, and of course, his adoptive grandparents themselves. On Christmas Eve, Charles and Hailey got officially married and their rustic/vintage indoor wedding took place at a banquet. Christmas Day, New Year's Day, Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day, all had come and gone quickly by, and little Lucas was growing up; he began to pull himself up to stand, get into hands-and-knees position, crawl, rock, back and forth, bounce up and down, eat an increasing variety of food, shake his head for "no", and sit without support. He could even sit and reach for toys without falling, move from tummy or back into sitting, recognize the sound of his own name. Little Lucas spent his very first Easter at his adoptive grandparents' house with his adoptive cousins, his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and his adoptive parents. Hailey and Charles looked forward to his very first birthday, and invited family friends, neighbor's, and the family to celebrate Lucas' first birthday at his adoptive grandparents' house. appearance Lucas has big and round almond-shaped eyes, blonde hair and a tiny nose. He is dressed in a diaper, a blue onesie and a bib personality Little Lucas is too young to remember being taken away from his biological mother Stacie Harris as he was a newborn. Being adopted by a very loving couple, he has no idea his biological mom was a terrible bully who killed another student years ago. Lucas is a very happy, curious and sweet baby who loves exploring the world around him. Family *Biological mother: Stacey Harris (deceased) *Adoptive father: Charles White *adoptive mother: Hailey Saki-White *adoptive maternal grandparents: Matthew Saki and Judith Saki *adoptive aunts: Emily Saki, Giselle Saki, Laura Saki, Ursula White, Leila White, Olga White *adoptive uncles: Trent White, Marcello White, Harding Saki, David Saki *adoptive cousins: Phillip, Jerry, Macy, Kiki, Amy, Bebé, Michelle, Jake *adoptive paternal grandparents: Frederick White and Celeste White Trivia *he likes peek-a-boo, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mickey Mouse, pirates, space rockets, traveling, airplanes, his adoptive grandparents, his adoptive family, dinosaurs, Elmo, Sesame Street and adventures *His favorite song is "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" *he had an ear infection at 9 months *His adoptive grandparents him provided a Peter Rabbit nursery Category:Prison Babies Category:Former Prison Babies Category:Babies Category:Adoptive Sons Category:Adopted Sons Category:Adopted Children Category:Sons Category:People born in 2018 Category:People born in May